deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu
Majin Buu is a fictional character in the Dragonball Z series. Released from his prison by the evil wizard Babidi, Majin Buu is considered as one of the most powerful entities in the DBZ universe, he has a child like peronality and is hard to control or even take down. He likes destroying things merley for fun and kills other people without any remorse; in battle he fights in a bullying manner and tries to intimidate his opponent with his massive size and also he likes to eat sweets like chocolate or candy. Battle vs. Mask (by MrPacheco101) Deep in Capitol City Majin Buu is seating on a bench, driking a milkshake, and reading a magazine. A couple of buildings away from the bench a man in a costume shop purchases a mask and tries it on, once he puts it on a mysterious occurence happens and the shop unexpectaly explodes;Buu then turns his head to see whats all the commotion. As the smoke clears a mysterious figure appears,the figure then turns out to be Big Head brushing the dirt off his clothes;he then walks out of the destroyed shop and spots Buu all of the sudden,Buu then dropped everything he had and stood to face his mysterious oppenent Big Head looked at Buu strangely,but then an evil grin began to appear in his face and he pulls two heavy loaded Mini Guns out of nowhere and proceeds to shoot Buu. Buu dodges the first bullet but then gets hit by a barrage of them, tearing off pieces of pink flesh reducing him to a puddle of pink goo. Big Head then throws away the guns and procedds to walk off,behind him the puddle of pink goo begins to take life and starts to sneak towards Big Head silently, all of a sudden the pink goo began to expand Big Head looks back but its too late he is then engullfed by the pink goo Big Head tries to struggle to break free but its too late he is swallowed whole as the goo began to take the form of Majn Buu. Statisfied wtih his victory Buu then starts walking towards a candy shop when his stomach begans to growl and BOOM!!!!! his stomache then bursts with Big Head flying out,landing on the ground. Buu stomach starts to regenarate healing himself completly, the two beings looked at each other menacingly this fight is gonna get serious. The two fighters then charge at each other Blocking each others hits blow after blow when suddenly Big Head punches Buu in the stomache but the hit is absorbed by Buus stomache, Big Head struggles to get his fist free with Buu grinning at him evily he then pushes his stomache out pushing Big Head away . Buu then puts his hands together and shoots his Vanshing Beam at Big Head, Big head pulls his body away from the blast and starts to throw bombs at him Buu dodges the bombs quickly and fires another Vanashing Beam. The fighters dodges each others attack and proceeeds to blast one another when Buu then teleports behind Big Head and lands a heavy kick sending him flying towards another building. Buus Antenna begins to crackle and fires a beam at Big Heads direction, Big Head shakes his head while struggling to get up when then he spots a pink light mere seconds away from hitting him. At the last minute Big Head then pulls out a giant mirror, Reflecting the blast and sending it towards Buus direction. Buu began to dance and clap his hand in victory when all of a sudden he is hit by a pink blast, turning him into a piece of chocolate; Big Head proceeds to walk towards the direction of the blast and finds a piece of chocolate, he picks it up then eats it.Burping in satisfaction Big Head victouriously walk towards a huge crowd of people, thinking on how much destruction he will lay waste on this beautiful city. Winner: The Mask Expert's Opinion TBW To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes,click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Shape Shifters Category:Alien Fighters Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors